


Gift of a Friend: Book Eighteen

by Nugiha



Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [18]
Category: Actor RPF, Bandom, Chrno Crusade, Coop & Cami Ask the World (TV), Disney - All Media Types, Love Simon (2018), Love Victor (TV 2020), Queen of the South (TV), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Christmas, Crack Treated Seriously, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, megamall where everyone lives and/or works, ufc fighter anthony pettis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where Teresa and Co celebrate Christmas. Complete AU.
Series: Nugiha's Cinematic Universe [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767052





	Gift of a Friend: Book Eighteen

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Gift of a Friend: Book Eighteen  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of Disney/C&CATW/LV/CC/QOTS has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off the Pokemon anime/games.  
> Fandom(s): Disney(main) C&CATW/LV/CC/QOTS(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.  
> Summary: The one where Teresa and Co celebrate Christmas.   
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Teresa Mendoza...Alice Braga  
> Cami Wrather...Ruby Rose Turner  
> Rosette Christopher...Hilary Haag  
> Anthony Pettis, Jannis Niewohner, Iker Muniain...Themselves   
> Victor Salazar...Michael Cimiento   
> Aion A...Andy McAvin

In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago Region Jari Kennish. 

Shamouti Island. One week before Christmas. At the Kennish Home Jari is watching a scary movie with three friends. The three friends are Teresa, Anthony, and Jannis. The gang were on a huge blanket with food and drink spread out in front of them. 

"Is anyone doing anything fun for Christmas?" Jari questioned.

"My parents had planned on traveling Jari. But we can't anymore because of the pandemic." Anthony enlightened.

"Anthony Maybe things will change next year. My family and I usually stay in so that's what we're going to be doing this year." Jari said.

"My family and I do the same." Teresa said. 

"We had this trip to Texas planned. But it had to be cancelled." Jannis said. 

The gang keep watching one scary movie after another until one hour before nightfall. Teresa and Jannis had to go home.

Jari arrived at Racks with Anthony. Racks was a diner open 24/7. Christmas music had been playing in the background. Someone came with a notepad to take their order. This person was Cami. 

"Hi, I'm Cami and I will be your server today. I'll give you a few minutes to take a look at the menu. But how about we get you started with some drinks?" Cami said. 

They give Cami their orders. Cami leaves and returns with two plates full of dinner a few minutes later. Jari thanks her. Cami tells them to let her know if they need anything else before walking off to help other customers. 

"This reminds me of Christmas morning." Anthony commented. 

"What's that meant to mean Anthony?" Jari asked. 

"Every Christmas morning my mom will start playing Christmas music. For hours Jari." Anthony said. 

"My mom used to. But she stopped when me and my brothers and sisters all got older." Jari said. 

They finish their food. 

"Do you mind if I stay over?" Anthony questioned. 

"My mom won't be back for a couple of days. Sure." Jari said.

Anthony slept over at Jari's. The next afternoon Teresa and Jannis came over. Teresa had stopped by Anthony's to pick up a change of clothes for him. 

At the Kennish Home the gang had just finished making their Christmas wish lists. The only thing left to do was to drop them off at the appropriate place. 

"And done." Jari concluded. 

"All the stores are closing early due to Christmas coming up. We should get going." Jannis mentioned. 

"Where?" Teresa said.

"Dollar Tree." Jari said. 

"Let's go drop off these wish lists then." Teresa said. 

The gang travel to the Dollar Tree and hand off their wish lists to the cashier. This cashier was Iker. Iker places them in a drop box designated for "the north pole."

"Thanks for coming to the Dollar Tree. I hope you enjoy your Christmas. Your wish list is now on it's way to Santa. Hope you lot are on the nice list this year." Iker said.

The gang have a snowball fight outside Jari's. There is someone watching. This person was Rosette. Jari decides to invite her to join them. 

"Whose team will I be on?" Rosette inquired. 

"You can be on mine and Jannis' team. They're creaming us." Teresa said. 

"Even with the extra help you don't stand a chance Tre." Jari said.

"We'll see about that Jari." Teresa said. 

Both teams were good but Jari and Anthony used strategy to win the snowball fight. Jannis suggested having another one. The second snowball fight had the team of Jannis and Jari against Teresa, Rosette, and Anthony. The first team won. 

The gang finished their Christmas Shopping. Jari decided to get some new shoes for Anthony and Teresa. Aion the Payless employee helped him pick out the perfect shoe brands for them. 

Teresa caught a cold the day before Christmas. Jari picked up "three alarm" cold killer soup from Kichitora Ramen. The owner Victor explained that it was a secret family recipe. Teresa felt better within a few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
